


Sharp-Tongued

by Art_of_Solomon



Series: Lost Light Fest 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Dynamics, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hurt, Parent-Child Relationship, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_of_Solomon/pseuds/Art_of_Solomon
Summary: Trouble in paradise between Argee and Greenlight creates a very awkward, yet insightful journey home for their mentee, Gauge.  But also provides an opportunity for the newly forged 'bot to offer them some insights too.
Relationships: Arcee & Greenlight & Gauge, Arcee/Green Female Autobot | Greenlight, Arcee/Greenlight
Series: Lost Light Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965175
Kudos: 5





	Sharp-Tongued

**Author's Note:**

> Read more from me at: artofsolomon.com
> 
> C&Cs welcome!

Gauge slowed as she progressed through the short corridor. Arcee and Greenlight were visible now. Arcee stood with her back to Gauge, one hand planted on her hip and the other occasionally rising to point at Greenlight. She was the taller of the two, with her relaxed posture belying the speed and power of her pink frame. Greenlight stood opposite with her arms crossed, her usually calm cyan optics were animated and focussed.  
  
Gauge had almost reached them and could hear the argument clearly now, she slowed again until she came to a stop a few feet behind Arcee.

“-That’s not even what I said? What does that have anything to do with Grapple’s programme?”

“You’re deflecting, you haven’t even given her a chance here.”

“Arcee, I-“

“Don’t you ‘Arcee’ me! Why won’t you just admit it?”

“Admit what?”   
  
“That you’re threatened by Gauge, you think that she’s going to pull me away from you!”  
  
Greenlight’s optics widened as they scanned over Arcee’s face. Her arms uncoiled and she took a half-step back as if struck in the chassis, opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing. 

Arcee didn’t move.

As she held Arcee’s glare Greenlight seemed to deflate, her shoulders dropped, and the microfilaments around her optics began to blur with distortion. She broke Arcee’s gaze, her optics falling onto Gauge as she did so. “Gauge!”

Arcee whirled around. “Gauge!”   
  
The pair of them stood over her, both wearing rigid, but still warm smiles.   
  
“Hey, you’re out of the lab a little later than expected, have fun working in Greenlight’s department?”

“Yeah,” Gauge said, “it was hard, but the xenobiology was really interesting.” Gauge couldn’t stop herself from staring at Greenlight, noticing as she clumsily rubbed the blur from her optics. “Are you two, all right?” She said, her optics flicking between them. 

“Yes.” Arcee and Greenlight said at the same time. They looked at each other. 

“Don’t worry about anything you heard,” Greenlight said, “we were just working through something, nothing to do with you.”

“Yeah.” Arcee added.

Gauge’s optics flicked between their faces again. “Okay,” she said weakly.

* * *

The transit train was silent. It was off-peak and the trio had the carriage to themselves. Gauge sat against the window, Greenlight next to her, and Arcee opposite. Both looked absently around the carriage, their optics never falling upon each other. 

Gauge turned away from them to look out the window, resting her chin in her hands as she gazed out at Iacon’s golden towers.

The transit train wasn’t actually silent, it creaked as it hovered over its rails, the panelling shuddered as the wind whipped against it, and power lines thrummed with energy under her feet. It wasn’t that the train was silent, but rather that Arcee and Greenlight’s silence was becoming incredibly loud. 

“Oh,”

Gauge turned to Arcee, seeing her mentor looking at her, her head tilted to one side.

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot to bring you any energon today, you must be running on empty.”

Gauge hadn’t noticed, but now that she had, her systems did feel sluggish all of a sudden. “Oh, it’s okay, I’m fine.”

Arcee smiled, “You’re too polite” she said, standing up. “I’ll see if the concierge has anything. Greenlight?”

Greenlight blinked, turned to face Arcee, “no, thank you.”

Arcee nodded, then slipped out of the seats, and down the carriage.

Gauge watched her go, then again sat back in her chair, Greenlight was looking at her.

“You okay?” Greenlight said.

Gauge looked up at her, meeting her optics. “Are you?”

“yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She rubbed at her arm, “How did you find working with my staff?” 

Gauge stared back, unable to stop her concern from showing as a shallow and wincing smile. 

Now greenlight looked down, again rubbing at her arm. “So, you heard us talking?”

“Oh, I really didn’t mean to snoop.”

Greenlight held up a hand, “It’s okay Gauge, you haven’t done anything wrong,” she said, wearing her first genuine smile since they’d left the labs.

"Right, thanks. I really didn’t hear much, I know Arcee mentioned me, and then you looked really, well, sad.”

Greenlight rubbed at her chassis absently. “Yes, sometimes your mentor and I have hard conversations, sometimes we say things we don’t mean, and sometimes it hurts.” She took her hand off her arm and rested it deliberately on her lap. “But don’t worry about it Gauge, nothing’s changed.”

“Have I done something?”

“No!”

Gauge flinched 

“Sorry,” Greenlight said, adjusting her volume. “No, Gauge please please please don’t think this is to do with you. Arcee and I were being impatient with each other. It’s our fault, and we’ll fix this.” 

“So, you’re not threatened by me?”

Greenlight tilted her head, playfully flicked Gauge’s temple, “your audials are sharper than you let on.” She took her hands in her own. “Listen. I love Arcee, my spark is full of love for Arcee, and I know that she feels the same. Gauge, my love for you is an overflow of that. You are not some finite resources that I have to share with your mentor. Our love for each other, all three of us-”

“Is overflowing,” Gauge finished. She smiled at Greenlight, then moved in to hug her, enjoying the warmth as the bigger ‘bot pulled her in tight. 

"Thanks Greenlight.” 

“What for? It was our fault you got caught up in that little spat anyways.” She rubbed at her arm again. “Just let your mentor and I sort this one out okay?”

“Sure. Okay.” 

* * *

The walk from the station to Gauge’s hab-suite was short, and soon the trio entered the piazza. A memorial fountain sat in the middle of the piazza, a black obelisk with silver liquid Gallium flowing from it. Gauge’s hab-building itself stood opposite, a comparatively ordinary looking tower block that blended in seamlessly with Iacon’s skyline. 

Again, it was quiet, with only a handful of residents milling about the space. Nevertheless, their frames threw long shadows across the golden pavement, with Cybertron’s suns low enough in the sky to make the liquid metal sparkle as is ran down the fountain’s onyx sides.

Gauge walked between Arcee and Greenlight. She popped the last energon goodie into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of it fizzing between her denta. 

Arcee looked down at her with a wry smile. “Enjoy those? I knew you were running low.” 

“Hmm-mm” Gauge said whilst licking her fingers. “Yeah, I definitely was.” 

Greenlight abruptly stopped walking, she brought her hand up to her audial. “Sorry,” she said, “it’s from the lab, I need to take this. Go ahead without me Arcee.”

“but your communicator didn’t-”

Greenlight was already turning away from the pair, “Hello- Oh yeah sure, go ahead…”

Arcee’s optics flared, burning holes into the back of her sparkmate’s head, then she noticed Gauge looking up at her. “Okay,” she said to Greenlight’s back, then placed a hand on Gauge’s shoulder and gently shepherded her away.

* * *

The elevator thrummed softly. Arcee leaned heavily against the wall with her arms folded against her chest. She had her head tilted, optics gazing off into space, and denta slowly chewing the plating of her lips. Her optics turned on Gauge, noticing her mentee staring at her. “Sorry,” she said, puller herself upright, “million miles away.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

Arcee’s thin smile returned, her optics narrowing and searching Gauge’s face. “You’re worried about me and Greenlight?” 

Gauge opened her mouth to speak, but Arcee held up a hand.

“Don’t worry it’s fine, we’ve done a bad job of hiding our… Bad energy, from you.”

The elevator door slipped open, and the pair made their way through the bright hallways.

“Are you two going to be okay?” 

“Of course, nothing’s going to come between us, we promised each other that a long time ago. Yeah, nothing’s going to come between us.” She looked down at Gauge then, “all three of us.”

Gauge smiled back. “Good,” she said. 

They arrived at her hab-suite. Arcee saw her in, then lingered by the doorway. “Okay, well hope you had a good day at the labs, I’ll be round first thing tomorrow to- umm- Gauge, are you okay?” 

She must’ve have been starring again, her optics growing wide as she considered what she wanted to say.

“Gauge?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“How long are you going to be angry with Greenlight for?” Gauge bit her tongue hard, why did she say it like that? That was so clumsy!

“Not long,” Arcee replied flatly. “Seriously Gauge, let us deal with this, we just need to have a talk and get ourselves on the same page, okay?” 

“Okay,” Gauge said quickly.

“Great, okay then I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled and turned to leave, but continued to linger in the doorway, her optics again narrowing on Gauge. “Has she said something to you Gauge?”

“Oh, no… Well, yes, but that’s only because I kept asking, and she didn’t say anything, she just said exactly what you said to me, she just-”

Arcee help up a hand again. “Whoa, breathe Gauge, its fine I’m not angry with you… Just, did she say anything that made you worried?”

“Oh no, of course not.”

“Good. Sorry, I shouldn’t really have asked… Wasn’t fair putting you on the spot like that.

“There is something I want to tell you though.”

“Oh?”

“Greenlight told me that she loves you.”

“Well, I would-”

“She said that her spark is overflowing with love for you, and that her love for me is an overflow of that. And so… Yeah… I’m sorry I just had this feeling, and I thought I should tell you that.”

Arcee looked back at Gauge blankly, she smiled, let out a short “Ha-ha,” and immediately stifled it, her face twisting into a defeated scowl. She rubbed at her brow. “Oh wow,” she said. “Oh Greenlight, I am being such an idiot!” She looked up at Gauge, placed a hand on her helm, and smiled. “Thank you Gauge, you’re an amazing little ‘bot.” 

“Oh, umm, okay.”

With that, Arcee turned on her heels and fast-walked down the corridor. 

Gauge closed the door behind her and ran to her window, kneeling down underneath it and peeking her head up just high enough for her optics to see through. 

Greenlight was sat on the edge of the fountain, her face unreadable with the distance. She had one leg drawn up to her chest, her arms crossed, and a hand resting over her mouth. 

Arcee appeared from the building’s entrance and made her way over to the fountain, her pace slowing as she neared Greenlight. The two ‘bots stayed there for a while, their lips moving indiscernibly. Arcee joined Greenlight on the fountain, both of them talked with their faces fixed straight forward, then towards each other. Greenlight began to point, her shoulders rising and finger jabbing at Arcee’s chassis. Then they both began to relax, their bodies again settling into familiar postures, and their hands intertwined. 

Gauge ducked down and out of sight, unable to keep the long grin off her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This story is part of my Lost Light Fest 2020 series.
> 
> As you can likely see, I've fallen behind... Sorry about that. I still hope to comeplete all the blue prompts, but this may end up taking longer than just October unfortunatly. Regardless, feel free to watch this space, as more stories will be coming soon.
> 
> Or, read more of my non-fanfiction content at: artofsolomon.com


End file.
